


The Pocky Game

by Holoie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 11 pages of this shit, Biting, Dry Humping, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, No Beta, Porn, Rough Sex, The Pocky Game, biting kink, first name kink, i sinned, im not even sorry tbh, im sorry, just porn, verb tense consistently? Wtf is that?, we die like real men here, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holoie/pseuds/Holoie
Summary: -/-/-/-After a few beats of unbroken silence, Kei got themselves back onto the original topic, “ What game? ““ What? Oh. Well, if you’re really set on not stripping in front of me… “ Kuroo trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.Kei gave Kuroo a flat and unamused look.“ Fine. Fine. I was thinking we could play The Pocky Game. “Kei blinked a few times, “ The Pocky Game? “ He asked slowly.-/-/-/-





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, I spent all day on this shit. This is my first work that I wrote more than 1k words on, and its porn. Fucking porn! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I’m  
Somewhat proud of this sinful shit.

Kei and Kuroo had a strange friendship, something borne out of mutual amusement of annoying one of another. During their time in highschool, it was simply that. Their need to find someone capable of witty comebacks and sharp words had them gravitating towards each other. Simple and to the point. 

Now...Now it’s different. 

It started when Kei moved to Tokyo for collage. They had multiple classes together, so it was only logical for them to sit next to each other. To spend hours together studying in silence. 

They also had the same friend group, and so, they spent as much time together during school as outside of it. 

Kei isn’t completely sure when it happened, but they started to ditch their friends to just hang out together. Alone. With no textbooks as a distraction or an excuse. They found themselves sitting on the same couch - close enough to make goosebumps travel up his arm and heart pound - watching a boring action movie. If this was Yamaguchi, Kei would have already left or put in another movie; but Kuroo wasn’t Yamaguchi and Kei found himself not minding. 

( It also didn’t help that Kei couldn’t help but focus on how close they were sitting ) 

kuroo bumped his shoulder against Kei’s, “ Man, Bo really has bad movie tastes. “

“ I could have told you that without wasting an hour of our time. “ Kei piped, ignoring how kuroo still had his shoulder pressed tightly against his. 

Kuroo snorted and let the conversation die into a comfortable silence. 

Kei hates how they could sit in the same room with one another for hours without saying a word. Hates how easy it is to be with Kuroo. Hates how his face flushes and heart pounds whenever Kuroo gets close. 

( He especially hates how he doesn’t really hate any of this. )

“ Hey, “ Kuroo starts up a few minutes later after a particular dry fighting scene. 

“ Hm? “ 

“ Do you want to play a game? “ 

Kei turns his head to look at Kuroo, only to find Kuroo’s face embarrassingly close; ignoring how his nose brush up against Kuroo’s, a small blush forming on his cheeks from the feeling. 

Leaning away slightly, Kei kept his voice indifferent as he raised a single eyebrow over his glasses, “ I’m not playing strip goldfish “ again. 

Kuroo chuckle, “ We didn’t have any poker cards, plus, it was fun. “ 

“ Oh yes, if your definition of fun is sitting in a circle, surrounded by your friends as they placed bets on what type of underwear people were wearing. “ 

“ You’re just upset you didn’t win. “ 

“ I paid 5 dollars to learn Oikawa wore women underwear because Iwaizumi has a cross-dressing kink. “ 

Kuroo laughed. It vibrated from the back of his throat and left his mouth in a wild array of noises and gasps. Kei should have found it annoying, like he used to, but instead he felt himself being pleased for getting such a lovely noise out of Kuroo. 

Kuroo was now half bent over, arm wrapped around his midsection as the other grasp onto Kei’s arm, “ I fucking forgot about that. “ He gasped between broken breaths and airy chuckles. 

It was an ugly laugh, something you would expect from a man who had a shitty hairstyle and wore pokemon pun t-shirts. It was completely Kuroo and it left Kei smiling along, body light as he happily watch Kuroo lose his shit. 

It took Kuroo a few minutes of off and on gasping and chuckling to get himself composed. In that time, Kei swore his handprint would be embedded into his skin from how hot his hand was. 

After a few beats of unbroken silence, Kei got themselves back onto the original topic, “ What game? “ 

“ What? Oh. Well, if you’re really set on not stripping in front of me… “ Kuroo trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

Kei gave Kuroo a flat and unamused look. 

“ Fine. Fine. I was thinking we could play The Pocky Game. “ 

Kei blinked a few times, “ The Pocky Game? “ He asked slowly. 

Kuroo nodded, looking somewhat sheepish and shy as he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous habit - the fact Kei knew Kuroo’s nervous habits had him frowning -

“ Yeah, I haven’t played it since junior high and I saw an instagram post that reminded me of it. And uh - “ He trailed off slightly, before getting off of the couch to find his book bag that was thrown into an unused seat. 

Rummaging in it for a few seconds, he pulled out a pink box of pocky. Shaking it slightly, he sent Kei a small smirk, “ It’s strawberry flavor. “ 

“ Isn’t it a kissing game? “ 

Kuroo thought for a few seconds and shrugged, “ More of a PG gay chicken. “ 

“ Kuroo, “ He started slowly, “ We’re both gay. “ 

“ I’m Bi. “ Kuroo added helpfully.

It got a flat look from Kei. 

“ Scared? “ Kuroo gloated slightly, trying to bait Kei into a game of cat and mouse - a very common push and pull that occurs between them. 

Kei didn’t want to admit how very much afraid he was. Kissing Kuroo under the premise of a game was never how Kei wanted it to go down - not that Kei thinks about kissing Kuroo. Still, the thought of having Kuroo’s lips against his own was almost worth the queasy feeling he was getting in his gut. 

So, Kei shrugged as if he didn’t care, “ Never played. Never saw the appeal of having prepubescent boys, who kiss like a washing machine, put their lips against mine in a second interval. “ 

Kuroo smirked devilishly, giving Kei a half lid look, “ Now, Tsukki, I promise I don’t kiss like a washing machine. “ 

“ Oh? “ 

Kei really shouldn’t be pushing Kuroo on, shouldn’t be giving into this little game that they always found themselves in. 

Kei also really shouldn’t have allowed his voice to come out breathy and low, forming the simple word with heavy expression and a tilt of his head. 

The air around them changed; it shaped from their typical light-hearted atmosphere to something more electrifying. It left shivers climbing up and down Kei’s spine, a feeling as enticing as terrifying.   
Kei knew Kuroo felt the shift between them. He could see it in the way his stance from his typical slump to something more predatory; ready to pounce on the unexpected prey. His eyes never left Kei’s own as he stalked forward, a playful look filling them as he got closer. 

“ Are you doubting my abilities as a kisser, Kei? “ 

Kei didn’t allow himself to dwiddle on how Kuroo managed to say his name in such a sinister way. Rolling the single syboll in his mouth in such a way it left Kei - almost - breathless and wanting more. Instead, he allowed himself to play along, meeting Kuroo’s punches with his own. 

“ I would never, Tetsurou. “ Kei put extra emphasis on Kuroo’s name, allowing it to form in a half breathy purr. He leaned in slightly as Kuroo took his spot next to Kei once again, leaving them quite close to one another. 

From the way Kuroo’s pupils dilated and the heavy breath that left his nose, Kei knew it had the desired effect. 

This was new; completely uncharted territory; yet left Kei with a strange mixture of nerves and excitement curling low in his stomach, excited for what to come. He felt confident in their old game of cat in mouse and was determined to come out on top, whatever that inteld. 

Kuroo eyes slipped from Kei’s own gaze to his lips, gaze heavy and promising. 

Kei leaned forward a few inches, tilting his head slightly so his nose slightly brushed up against Kuroo’s. He could feel the phantom touch of Kuroo’s own lips against his own; it was intoxicating, and Kei had to hold himself from closing the gap completely. 

He had a game to win. 

Before Kuroo could move, Kei brush the pad of his fingers against the back of Kuroo’s hand, trailing slowly until he met the pocky box. Kuroo was so wrapped around Kei’s touch, he didn’t notice Kei pulling the box out of his hand, only blinking out of his trance when Kei leaned back. 

“ Let’s play. “ Kei held up the box with a sly smirk, enjoying the wide-eyed look on Kuroo’s face as he struggled to keep up with the abrupt change in moods. 

1 point for Kei. 

Kei could pinpoint the moment Kuroo understood; his eyes got hooded and filled with determination - a look Kei only found himself looking at during matches or moments like these. - a large smirk filling his features as he leaned his body slightly towards Kei. 

This was a game both would enjoy.   
Kei opened the box, picking out a single pocky and laid the box on the floor, knowing full well that they would get squish if they stayed on the couch. 

“ You know how to play? “ 

Kei raised an eyebrow as he laid the pocky against Kuroo’s bottom lip, “ It’s a junior high game, not rocket science. “ 

Kuroo snorted and open his mouth, allowing the pocky to slide into his mouth. The heated gaze was back and it left Kei with an inpatient need to get a naked Kuroo on top of him; or a naked Kei on Kuroo; by this point, Kei doesn’t care, so long clothes weren’t involved. 

Perhaps they should have done this on the floor, so they could face each other better. On the couch, Kei would have to twist awkwardly, something he didn’t want to focus on when he could pay attention to more pressing matters; like Kuroo’s lips on his. 

Ignoring Kuroo’s raised eyebrows, Kei shuffled around so he was sitting on his knees on the couch, facing Kuroo’s face without having to worry about getting a stiff neck. It also left him a few inches taller than Kuroo, which was always a plus. 

Before Kuroo could complain, Kei leaned forward to capture the other side of the pocky in his mouth. His hands found Kuroo’s shoulders, gripping hard so he wouldn’t fall forward and ruin this whole thing. 

His heart was pounding as Kuroo took a slow bite, eyes burning into Kei’s own. He wanted to close his eyes to get away from the calicating gaze, but Kei knew that would be admitting defeat to this game. Instead, Kei kept his own gaze on Kuroo. Eyelids heavy and swimming with desire, he took his bite. 

The game went on like that for multiple minutes. Each party trying to out fuck each other with only their eyes, slowly getting closer and closer to one another.

It wasn’t until Kei was on his last bite, allowing Kuroo to be the one to connect their lips, did Kuroo finally touch him. They were both keeping their hands mostly to themselves, so it was a surprise when Kuroo’s hand slid up to cup his cheek. Kei had to stop himself from choking on the piece of pocky he just bitten off. 

It was a soft and tender touch that left Kei stomach filled with butterflies, making him wanting to chase that feeling. Kei was distracted by this touch so much, he nearly pulled back when Kuroo’s lips found his. 

When had he taken his bite?

The touch was barely there; a small pressure that left Kei thrown for how soft and shy it was. A small sigh left through his nose as he leaned into the touch slightly, eyes finally closing - uncaring if that counts in Kuroo’s favor. This moment was too intimate to possibly do while staring each other down. 

Kuroo’s thumb was rubbing circles onto Kei’s cheekbone, a gentle touch that barely made contact with kei’s skin. The touch match the kiss, barely there but holding so much meaning. Kei relished in this moment, etching it into his memory for when he no longer had access to the real thing. A bittersweet thought that had his heart hurting slightly. 

Refusing to sit back and allow Kuroo to take the lead complete, Kei shifted his lips slightly so it changed from a gentle peck to a promise of something dipper. 

This seemed to be the thing Kuroo was waiting for. The kiss shifted from an innocent gesture to something more rush; more desperate. 

Their lips crash perfectly together, coming apart than reforming. Already, Kei’s breathing was hard and heavy despite the only thing that has happened so far was a dry kiss; he would be embarrassed by such a reaction if it wasn’t for Kuroo’s equal eagerness. 

Then Kei slipped his mouth open as an invitation and the whole kiss took a turn that left a burning in Kei’s lower stomach. 

He couldn’t stop the breathy, barely there moan that escaped the back of his throat. 

From the smirk Kei could feel against his lips, he knew Kuroo heard the slip up. In retaliation, Kei let go of his bruising grasp he had on Kuroo’s shoulders and instead move his hands up to grasp at his hair, tugging hard. 

The moan that left Kuroo had them both pausing for a second. 

Kei snorted lightly because of course Kuroo, of all people, had a hair pulling kink. 

Kuroo kissed him with newly found feverish, tongue doing delvish things that no man should be able to do. His hands were moving against Kei’s body, grasping and pulling; in Kuroo’s awkward position, Kei was as close as he could possibly get. 

A sharp bite to Kei’s bottom lip had a stuttering moan, much louder than the one before it, leaving Kei before he cut off the noise. Kuroo licked at Kei’s mouth almost apologically before he pulled away just enough so he could speak against Kei’s lips. 

“ You don’t have to hide your noises, Kei “   
Kei swallowed sharply at how fucked Kuroo sounded, voice completely rough and deeper than before. Very slowly, Kei opened his eyes to stare back at Kuroo’s dark eyes, wondering how long he has been watching Kei. 

“ I guess you’ll just have to do better, then. “ 

Kei nearly regretted his words from the look Kuroo gave him, as if he was a walking piece of meat. It also sent a jolt down his spin, pants tightening further. 

Kuroo surge forward, surprising Kei as he was knocked backwards onto the couch’s arm; his head hit it hard, sending a nasty feeling through Kei’s head. With a glare, Kei watched as Kuroo slipped between Kei’s open legs with a sheepish smile. 

“ You okay? “ 

“ Other than you nearly giving me a concussion? Yeah I’m goo- a-ah “ his sentence was broken off by an embarrassing high pitched moan as Kuroo leaned forward to bite harshly at Kei’s exposed neck. 

“ What are you? a dog? “ Kei asked between heavy breaths, glaring down at the black hair that laid against his cheek. 

Kuroo snorted against his neck, tongue licking long stripes against his skin. “ Please, you like being bitten. Your skin is going to look so pretty in the morning; covered in my marks. Everyone is going to know it was me who did this. “ 

Kei dick twitched, and oh. He never imagined himself to have a possession kink. The thought of changing for volleyball morning practice and having everyone look at the evidence of what Kuroo did to Kei. Knowing that Kei was Kuroo’s ( at least, in this moment. ) had his toes curling. 

Kuroo’s surge to take in the skin under kei’s chin, a place they both knew couldn’t be easily covered, into his mouth. 

“ f-fuck Kuroo “ 

Kuroo pulled back slightly, leaving behind the redding skin as he looked over at a heavy panting and half lidded Kei. 

“ Tetsurou. “ 

Kei blinked a few times to clear away the haze as he tried to grasp onto what Kuroo just said, before nodding. 

“ Say it. “ 

Kei sent a sly grin at Kuroo, his hands reaching out to grasp Kuroo’s face to pull him closer. He traced the shell of Kuroo’s ear with his lip slightly, breathing heavily into his ear as he let out a whispery, 

“ Make me. “ 

Kuroo groaned, the sound vibrating between the two as Kei felt a smug satisfaction at getting such a reaction out of Kuroo.

Another point for Kei. 

His smugness didn’t last as Kuroo pulled away fully, sitting down so he sat comfortably on his knees and looked down at him. A slow smirk filled his face as he gently pressed his hand against Kei’s bulge, barely applying pressure. 

A loud hiss fell from Kei’s clench teeth, head falling back onto the couch’s arm. His glasses knocked uncomfortably against his face, and he half minded to put them on the end-table before they got broken. But Kuroo was far away enough for his face to become a blurry mess of colours, and not only did Kei not want to miss a single reaction, he felt like it was a bad idea to be half blind right now. So the glasses stayed on. 

Kuroo rolled his fingers against Kei’s bulge in a circular motion, causing broken whimpers to fall from Kei’s lips. 

He refused to give in so easily.

Despite Kei’s flushed face and clearly very turned on body, he made an effort of raising his eyebrows in an indifferent, ‘ that’s it? ‘ 

Kuroo smirked and tilted his head to the side slightly, looking Kei over in a burning gaze. 

Suddenly, Kei was yanked down the couch. His head fell off of the sofa’s arm and onto the cushions, blinking up at the ceiling with a small bout of confusion. 

From this new position, Kei’s ass was against Kuroo’s front; he could feel a very obvious bulge against him. Kei turned his head so he could look at Kuroo, watching him as the man stopped to take in Kei. 

Kei knew he was a mess. Lips red and bruised from biting them; glasses askew; mouth parted to allow harsh pants to pass through; shirt half risen up from the friction of being pulled down. A sort of pride filled Kei from knowing Kuroo did this to him, and he fluttered his eyelashes at Kuroo. 

Flashing a small, teasing smile, Kei hooked his ankles behind Kuroo’s ass as a leverage; He braces his palm against the arm rest that now laid behind Kei’s head, before he pushed himself forward, rubbing against Kuroo’s bulge. 

A loud moan left the back of Kuroo’s throat, “ Shit, Kei “ Kuroo fell forward, Kei’s ankles falling from his hips as he did so. Now, Kei stared up at Kuroo’s eyes, gaze completely kept by the heat he found there. Kuroo laid his forearms next to Kei’s head, holding himself up. 

“ Glass. Off. “ Kei puffed out, now no longer seeing the point of keeping them on. With a smile, Kuroo move a single hand to pluck them off Kei’s face and set them on the end table. 

Kei felt a hand grasp at his thigh, pulling it up so their clothed dicks rubbed against each other. 

Kei’s eyes fell closed by the amazing friction he felt, mouth falling open on a very loud, “ Oh shit, t-tetsurou. “ 

Kuroo let a groan, forehead falling onto Kei’s shoulder as he let go of Kei’s thigh - who understood the message and wrapped both legs around Kuroo’s hips so he could grind himself upward. 

They both were panting hard, and Kei knew he would last much longer. 

Kuroo shifted once again, moving so they slotted against each other perfectly before rolling his hips with a breathy, “ Again. “ 

“ A-ah, fuck, tetsurou. “ 

Hot lips found Kei’s neck in a desperate mixture of biting and licking, leaving behind another fury of bruises. He met the edge of Kei’s shirt and let out an annoyed puff of air, pulling himself away so he could pull it off of Kei. 

Kuroo fingers gripped at the buttons on Kei’s button up, struggling to even undo the first one. Kei glared up at Kuroo, desperate to continue. 

“ Just fucking rip it “ 

Kuroo kept his comments to himself, but did let out an amused snort as he gripped the top of the shirt, pulling it apart so the buttons popped off. Not bothering to take it off fully, Kuroo leaned back down to mark down Kei’s chest. 

Each bite he matched with a hard roll of his hips, and it left Kei breathless; a burning need to touch Kuroo set aflame in his gut. Snaking his arm down, he slipped his hand beneath Kuroo’s hoodie. Nails scraping against his back as Kei tried memorizing each dimple and mark.   
A hand also found Kuroo’s hair, snugging itself in shockingly soft hair. 

At one good thrust, Kei tugged at Kuroo’s hair while simulataning raking his fingernails down Kuroo’s back. Both of them let out equally loud moans, lips finding each other in a rushed kissed. 

Pulling away, Kei found himself somewhat disappointed that he never got the chance to mark up Kuroo, and found himself looking at taunting, bronze skin. Tugging harshly at Kuroo’s hair so he would bend down farther, Kei leaned forward to sink his teeth into Kuroo’s neck in a spot that would be hard to cover. 

For a moment, Kei thought he bit too hard and started to pull away to apologize when Kuroo hips stutter, jerking without any real rhythm. Loud groans and breaths falling from his lips as he fell over the edge. 

Kei soon followed Kuroo. The thought of making Kuroo come just from a simple bite had his toes curling and head tipping back, a throaty moan falling from his abused lips. 

Kuroo collapsed against Kei, chest falling hard against Kei’s own. For a few minutes, the only thing that filled the air were their panting. It was comfortable and had Kei’s eye closing. 

“ I think you’re the one who likes being bitten, “ Kei started after a few minutes of basking in the after-glow. 

Kuroo chuckled, nuzzling his face into Kei’s neck as he rolled over, slotting himself against Kei and the couch. 

The action movie was still playing, and Kei turned to look at it despite not being able to make out anything. Kuroo was next to him, acting like a cat bathing in the sun. He was fully stretch out on Kei, leg and arm thrown over him as his face was tuck into Kei’s neck. Of course Kuroo was a cuddler. 

A smiling slightly, Kei gently ran his fingers down Kuroo’s back, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Kuroo. He left incredibly light, even for an mind-blowing orgasm. Still, he felt sticky and gross with come and sweat drying on his skin. 

With a huff, and tapped a drifting Kuroo. 

“ Kuroo. “

A light hum was the only answer Kei got. 

“ Get up. “ 

Kuroo tense against Kei, pulling himself up with a hurt expression and a mumbling of, “ Oh, right sorry. “ 

Kei blinked a few seconds at the sudden mood change before sighing, “ I just meant cuddling after showering. “ 

Kuroo smiled, “ So this means we can play The Pocky Game again? “ 

“ No. But we can have sex, like two normal adults. “ 

“ Aw, but where's the fun in that? “ 

Kei finally allowed himself to silent Kuroo with a quick peck, ignoring how his face heated up from the action and how his heart pounded. 

-

Later, when they were both in the shower, enjoying the warm spray of water. Kuroo leaned onto Kei’s back, whispering in his ear, 

“ I guess you did stripe for me in the end, huh? “

“ Get out. “ 

Laughter filled the air. 

A good game indeed.


End file.
